The Tale of Lucy Heartfilia
by llLittle Sll
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What could have happened, if the Infinity Clock Arch had worked out differently. I would like to hear if you want me to one day continue this. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**A little thing I have been having on my mind and decided to write during a breakdown because of exams. Hope you like it, and please tell me if you want me to continue it one day or something.**

This is the tale of a girl, named Lucy Heartfilia. And the mess of a life she lived.

Lucy's life actually started out just as normal as everyone else's. She had a loving mother, a loving father, and a loving dog and doll. And yes, she was a bit pampered, she was an heiress after all, but she was loved none the less.

Then one day, her mother died. From what is unknown. But everyone was hit. But no one more, than Lucy and her father.

Her father became reclusive and wouldn't look at Lucy. She, after all, looked just like a younger version of his precious late wife. And as she grew older, it became worse. Her father decided to lock his heart in and only care for the family business. And as a way to get away from the haunting, living picture of his late wife, he planned to marry Lucy away to the highest bidder.

But Lucy had other plans. You see, she had enough of her father's uncaringness for anything other than business. And when she was told she was to marry a sexist swine of a man, she decided to run away. To no longer be Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia. From then on, she would just be Lucy. Just Lucy.

So, Lucy ran away, with only some clothes on her back and her trusted Gate keys. These keys were her mother's. Lucy, like her mother, was a celestial wizard. Meaning she could master the powers of celestial keys or Gate keys as they are also called. And since Lucy learned of Magic and Guilds full of magical people, she had always wanted to join one. And one she did end up joining.

Fairy Tail.

Now, Fairy Tail was and still is known for causing a massive amount of trouble. They are full of powerful but hot-headed people, who fight first and thinks later. And, more than once, they have been close to being disbanded. But they will always stand beside each other as family. Nakama.

And Lucy got the chance to feel that.

Lucy had many adventures with them. So, so many. And yes, a lot of times she did get hurt. But she thought of it as things she needed to experience to get stronger.

Then she met her father again. And that didn't go as planned. Her father had lost their fortune and was now as poor as you could be. And while he tried to reconcile with his lost daughter, he said things that shouldn't have been said. But that entire episode ended with the silent agreement, of not hating each other but not seeing each other either.

And when Lucy finally decided that she should talk to her father once again, she became lost for seven years with her most trusted friends of her Guild. And when she woke up again, she found that her last family member had passed. Her father was dead.

This lead to the adventure of the Clock. And while Fairy Tail normally would pull through things like this with no massive damage done to them, this wasn't the case.

Lucy got captured in the Clock, used as a way to charge the massive destruction the Oracion Seis were planning on making. And while being stuck in the Clock, she found a way to destroy it. She was the power. She was charging it. So, she thought that no power means no Clock.

She sacrificed herself. Overloaded the Clock, with the price being her physical body. Her body was gone, but her spirit lived on.

As she stood, watching her funeral, she couldn't help but feel sorrow. The Celestial King had spoken to her and given her the option of becoming a star and therefore a Gate key. Lucy had told him she would think about it, knowing she only had limited time. Soon, she would pass on if something wasn't done. And while she was happy with the thought of seeing her parents again, she didn't feel ready to move on.

So, when Bickslow started whispering to her, she was all ears. He asked her things as: "Why are you still here?", "Do you need help with something?" and so on. And she said she wasn't ready but was running out of time. And Bickslow came with an offer.

You see, Bickslow had Soul Magic. He could control lost souls and could even steal your if he looked into your eyes. For this reason, he wears a helmet so he doesn't accidentally do exactly that. Over the years he has learned to control them better, but never safe than sorry.

But because of his magic, he could help Lucy. He could give her a body, while not being human anymore. He could make her into one of her 'babies'.

And Lucy accepted, with an agreement that no one could ever know that she was still around. And Bickslow agreed to that.

No one really noticed that after Lucy's funeral, that there now was were six of them instead of five. No one noticed that one of them never talked and always seemed to drift away from Bickslow. All they noticed, were the absence of their favorite Celestial Mage. And she missed them as well.


	2. AN: Big problem For you guys and me

This is a very sombre update.

As many of you have heard of, there is a 'hate' group on here on FFNet at the moment, who are called 'Critics United'.

I have lately noticed a lot of the very popular authors on this site talking about it, with people moving over to other platforms as a way to escape this situation. A reason for this (for what I have heard) is because of the group also hacking profiles.

I don't care about haters. I don't care when people say negative stuff about my stories, because I always look at the positives. But a thing that absolutely terrifies me, is the possibility of getting hacked.

My plan for November was to do Nanowrimo, but with my current mental state, I don't think that will be possible. It will stress me out too much, and with this new situation popping up, I won't be able to relax my mind.

Therefore, I am now in the biggest dilemma ever.

Last New Year's, I got an AO3 account, also known as Archive of our Own. I started reading some stories there, since some stories I followed, couldn't show certain content because of the rating system on this site. It was never my intention to write anything on AO3 since I mainly used this site and Quotev. And as some of you know, I am also using WattPad now.

But because of the arising situation, I am debating on moving everything on here to AO3, and then in a way swap this site with that site. And just the thought of that is devastating to me since I was first introduced to fanfiction on this specific website in 2012. But how can I safely write on this site, knowing that should one in that group take an interest in me, I could get harassed, bullied, threatened and in the end hacked? And the threat part isn't written just to be dramatic. Some of the people who have permanently moved to AO3 have told how they were given death threats from this group.

The point I am trying to get to is that in November, instead of doing Nanowrimo, I might move everything from here to AO3. I haven't decided if I should let everything on here stay. I haven't decided if I should still upload here. And here is why I haven't decided on that yet:

1\. While I would hate deleting everything, for the people who don't use the other websites, it is very bothersome to have to update on four different sites, where they each have their own A/N's and polls and stuff. But if I delete them, I am letting the group win. I will be doing what they want me to do, and I hate knowing that.

2\. As said before, uploading the same thing on four sites is bothersome. And with everything going on here, I don't know if it is even worth it.

The bottom line of all of this is that it is no longer 'safe' to use this website. At least not like it used to be.

And to the managers of FFNet. Get involved. By not doing anything, or doing things way to slow, you will be losing users to more secure sites like AO3. It is already happening and the end result will be, that this site becomes known for its lacking of security. Because this site is brilliant and easy to use. But even if the site is user-friendly, no one wants to use something, that while it looks good, it is broken on the inside. So get involved and fix this problem before it is too late to fix.

~Little S


End file.
